So Cold
by prisimscollide
Summary: When Kagome gets cold what's a poor boy to do? InuKag lemon or lime if you don't read said Lemon. Oh yea if you recognize the title I wrote and Published this in march then I revised it to now. so enjoy and review
1. One blanket

A/N: Ok it's the traditional KagXInu fanfic, so if you don't like this kind then be smart and don't read it. I like criticism and I like knowing what I'm talented at and what I'm not. Particularly what I'm not. So if you have anything helpful please review! Thanks! Ps. This contains citrus like content. So read at your own "demise"

6/12/06- So I kinda forgot about this fic, saying that I would update it and make it better. My writing skills have improved so to Koronohime and Inuyasha's Korkoro it has a different word variety and I realized I made Inu a sap. Granted some of the story will suck because I don't feel like reviewing every word. Hell its too long. So if it still sucks in the word department please don't hit me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story. However I would like to claim the basic storyline. However other like scenario's can be used. In fact I would be flattered. enjoy

So Cold+

She was shivering in the immense cold. Snow falling rapidly in front of her. She could feel herself shiver uncontrolably, it was too cold. Kagome watched her red clad companion get farther away. He had no problem trudging through the two foot deep snow. Kagome on the other hand was struggling. She walked not really even registering where her feet were placed. Her own violent shivering making it hardly possible to put one foot in front of the other. she was to stubborn to ask for help from Inuyasha. Her desire to show him she was just as strong as Kikyo prevailed over her need to think.

Inuyasha was getting further and further away as Kagome realized she had completely stopped shivering. In fact she was starting to warm up. She wasn't sure how that was quite possible but did that really matter? Haa, she would show Inuyasha, she WAS just as strong as Kikyo. Kagome's mind flashed to a few weeks back when she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha together at the well.

She remembered seeing him wrap his arms tightly around Kikyo. She remembered seeing the tender kiss placed upon her lips that grew more passionate until they broke apart. Inuyasha hadn't sensed Kagome until she turned around and a single tear ran down her cheek. Kagome ran through the well and hadn't come back for a week. She had thought she was never going to return, but it was tearing her heart into two to be away from him, even if she was just his shard detector. Unfortunately she couldn't help but be around him, it was comforting. She also couldn't just give up and forget about her other friends Sango, Miroku and Shippou. The three of them were Kagome's support system. Sure she had friends in her time but they were no match to these three.

Kagome wished Sango was here with her right now. Unfortunately the three had been away when Kagome detected a shard and Inuyasha just had to go get it. He argued that it would be gone by the time the rest got back. So that's how Kagome and Inuyasha were stuck in this damned storm. Thinking about Inuyasha she looked up to barely see the red blur that was her companion. It looked like he had stopped, maybe to wait for her? She shook her head, he could probably care less if she died. In fact she would bet anything to say that he probably regretted her coming back through the well. She wasn't sure why she had put up with him for the last two years. She was about to turn 17 yet she still couldn't give up on him.

Kagome suddenly felt sick, her legs seemed to freeze up and it felt like she couldn't move. She wasn't getting warmer at all. She was just becoming the temperature of the air around her. Kagome looked at her hands which held a sickly blue tinted yellow to them. That was the last thing she saw as she tasted snow.

Inuyasha looked back at his companion. They hadn't been able to find the shard because of the stupid snow. It was becoming really cold, and he could barely see Kagome she was moving so slow. He thought for a second about going back to get her, but immediately struck the thought from his mind. She would never accept his help. Never in a million years.

He stopped for a minute hoping Kagome would catch up a little bit. He needed to find shelter for the both of them. It was snowing harder and the wind was beginning to pick up. He thought he saw a cabin in the distance but he wasn't sure. Luckily Kagome had thought to pack pants instead of her uniform. It had been cold in her time too.

Satisfied Kagome was a bit closer he turned and walked on his eyes scanning the horizon for that cabin. The brown smudge certainly seemed to be a structure. It didn't really matter what it was, it just had to be real. He walked on for about five more minutes before turning back to look for Kagome. He stopped for a little hoping to see her come up. He waited for two minutes scanning the white landscape. It was really cold, she couldn't be lost. The least he had to worry about was Sango killing him if he lost Kagome. He retraced his steps hoping to see Kagome, or some ghost even resembling Kagome, something. He retraced maybe 80 yards before seeing something in the snow. Something yellow poking out of the white. He ran over to it brushing off the light covering of snow on the form. He let out a stream of cuss words as he realized what must of happened. Inuyasha gathered Kagome into his arms. Her skin was clammy and a molted yellow, her lips purple. Her skin was colder then ice and she wasn't even shivering. Inuyasha brushed a lock of wet hair from her normally warm face as he placed her inside of his haori. She automatically pulled closer to him, seeking what small bit of warmth she could get. He grabbed her backpack and bounded to where he thought he saw the cabin.

His eyes hadn't lied to him, it was a cabin. It was a run down, abandoned cabin but it still kept out the worst of the elements. He rushed to the door and yanked it open. It was empty, all except for a single cabinet and a fire pit with no wood. He laid Kagome onto the floor and spilled the contents of her backpack onto the floor. She was still cold as hell was hot. Not shivering or making any movements, except for the obvious trouble for her to breathe.

Out fell some textbooks, her first aid kit, a few change of clothes and a wet blanket, and a few matches. 'Damn' he thought. He needed to warm her up. He wasn't a doctor but he knew that if she wasn't warmed up she would die. It would be all his fault, he could never forgive himself if he lost the one person he could always count on. The one person who stuck by his side through everything thick and thin.

He proceeded toward the cabinet. Opening it he was relieved to see a single wool blanket. Only one but it would do just fine. Taking out the blanket he wrapped Kagome up tightly. He shredded the cabinet to make fire wood and set a fire in the pit. Once he was done he looked at Kagome. She wasn't warming up and was in little better condition then a few minutes ago. She was still as cold as ice and her clothes were still soaked. Inuyasha froze. Her clothes, that was the problem, the water was keeping her from warming up. He could have kicked himself, if her clothes were the problem then they needed to be taken off, and he was the only one in a stable enough state to do it. He quickly analyzed his options. There were none, it was either her clothes come off or she dies.

"Kagome I have to get you out of those clothes. You will die otherwise." Inuyasha stated bluntly to Kagome's seemingly lifeless body. He quickly unwrapped the girl before him, pulling off first her sweatshirt, then her regular shirt under it exposing her dark blue bra. Trying not to stare he pulled off her jeans. Nervous he saw, gratefully, that her panties were fully dry, his face changed when he noticed her bra was not. It had to come off as well. He was going to be sat so many times but it had to be done. Inuyasha frowned at the damn thing she called a bra. How was it supposed to come off? He quickly thought about it and slit the straps and one side, carefully so as not to hurt her. That being done he quickly removed the garment. She was beautiful and he wished she were awake, but now he just needed to get her warm.

He wrapped her tightly in the blanket, hiding her from his view. He sighed and turned to tend the fire. Slowly she would warm up but then she would shiver and lose all of her heat. It was an antagonizing cycle. She couldn't keep doing this to him, she needed to get warm and stay warm. Inuyasha then remembered what his mother had once said, a small girl had fallen into the lake through a hole in the ice. His mother had to strip the girl to as little clothing as possible to warm her up. Body heat was the fastest way to warm someone up. Inuyasha sighed. He had to but he knew he would be hurting when she woke up.

Inuyasha pulled off his outer haori and his shirt. He also pulled off his pants exposing himself to the air, not even shivering. He opened the blanket and settled in around Kagome, wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her close. As the sensation of skin on skin got to him, he felt himself start to get nervous and hard. He pushed it out of his mind. He couldn't think of the armful of beautiful girl he had.

He felt her slowly start to warm up, her scent was becoming stronger by the hour. He only turned to add more wood to the fire when it got down to mere embers. The cabin creaked and groaned as the storm ravaged on outside. Inuyasha thought about all the times he had longed for this situation, although not in these circumstances. He relished all the times he could carry her on his back, all the times she thanked him, and especially all those times she and he fought. He loved the playful banter between the two of them, it was so much fun to tease her. He also loved to watch her sleep. Every chance he got he would cradle her head in his lap stroking her hair, if she even looked like she was going to stir he gently got up and bounded back up to his tree, or moved quickly to his spot.

Very slowly she retained a normal temperature. He wanted to stay next to her but if she woke up it would be hell to pay. He was content to stay for a little while longer and judged that she was still out of it. After a while he fell asleep, unconsciously pulling her closer to him. Kagome woke up sometime during the middle of the night to find a small fire burned to embers in front of her. She felt pleasantly warm and didn't want to move. So much better then the day before. She then realized her arms weren't the only ones around her middle. She turned her head back and caught sight of silver hair. To make matters worse she also realized she was nearly all naked save for her panties which were thankfully still in place, her breath constricted as she realized he was as naked as the day he was born. His arms tightened around her, as if sensing she was about to freak. She couldn't say SIT because she would be brought down with him.

Then again she didn't even want to say sit. Hadn't she been waiting for this for a long time? She had finally beat Kikyo, maybe not in the prospect she had imagined but it was still better then nothing. She turned over to face Inuyasha's chest. His arms still circled around her. Her hands traced his well defined chest and stomach muscles. She sighed into his chest.

"I love you Inuyasha." she mumbled not realizing she had said it out loud.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha yawned as he felt the girl in his arms freeze. He poked her side with a clawed finger. Not really wanting to believe what he had thought he heard.

Kagome blushed and let out an eep as he poked her. "I said I love you Inuyasha." Kagome blushed even deeper as the reality of what she had just admitted sank in. What if he didn't love her back? She felt him breathe in deeply.

"I was afraid of that."

"Why? and why are you here?" Inuyasha heard her nervous tone and decided to be blunt.

"Did you expect me to leave you to die?"

"Die?"

"Yea, you were nearly frozen, and barely breathing. I warmed you up with body heat."

"Oh." Inuyasha took a deep breath and pulled Kagome a little bit closer to himself.

He laughed a bit to himself and Kagome snuggled a bit closer. Inuyasha looked down at the girl clenched around his waist. Time and again she put herself into awkward situations for him. Even now she wasn't mad where as she had every right to be. Kikyo would have killed him by now. Kagome was understanding at least. He considered this last thought as Kagome started to drift off to sleep. Did he really still love Kikyo. Sure he did 50 years ago, but what about now? How could he, she had tried to kill Kagome more then once and had hurt him many times. He was sure he owed Kikyo his life but to the woman who trusted him and loved him, and who he trusted and loved more then she could imagine. Didn't she deserve something? She did, he could give her the only thing he could think of.

He lifted her chin up to face him.

Slowly he leaned down and captured her lips in a soft chaste kiss. He broke away realizing she wasn't kissing him back. She opened her mouth to say something but he quickly cut her off.

"No, I've waited long enough." Once again he bent for ward and kissed her, a little bit more then the last. Kagome couldn't do anything but let him kiss her. She liked it. She had been kissed before by Hojo, who had finally made a move, but he had nothing on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha started to kiss her face, first her forehead, then her eyelids, then nose, till he finally captured her lips again. This time he slid his tongue across her bottom lip, she knew what he wanted and she gave in, opening her mouth and granting his tongue access.

He loved how shy she was, her tongue was timid and didn't want to move to fast, which was tantalizing for him. He wanted her but he didn't want to scare her. He knew she wanted him but right now he was just content to kiss her.

Kagome let her hands caress the side of his face as the kiss became more passionate. Unfortunatly they had to breathe stopping the kiss for but a moment before Inuyasha gave another tender kiss. **(Lemon)**

It was then that Kagome became fully aware of his hard length on her thigh.She rolled on to of him, surprising herself at her own boldness. She leaned down and kissed his chest, giving in to pure lust she trailed kisses over his chest, his nerves sparked when she got down to his lower stomach. Kagome was nervous but she really wanted this, she had waited for a long time, she was 17 now, what should it matter. Inuyasha moaned slightly causing Kagome to smile, she decided to torture him as he had her. She layed on top of him and kissed him square on the mouth. He allowed her to control the kiss, and the intensity. All the while her fingers worked up and down his chest and arms, tracing his muscles. Pulling away from the fevered kiss she once again trailed wet kisses down his stomach her toungue darting into the dip in his tummy. She placed kisses on his length before taking him into her mouth, gently swirling her tongue over the tip. Inuyasha fought a gasp as she did this, this Kagome was very different then the one he had known to be. He felt himself on the brink about to explode. She rubbed his balls and that was it for him, he exploded into her mouth. Kagome was surprised a bit but she moved upwards and kissed his lips allowing him to taste himself. The kiss grew more fevered as Kagome opened her mouth to allow access for Inuyasha's toungue. She giggled into his mouth as he tickled her, moving her to the bottom and he to the top. He pressed kisses down her jawline and between the dip of her breasts. He worked his tongue over one breast while he kneeded the other, as he sucked the bead into his mouth kagome gasped, it felt so good. After he finished with that breast he turned to the other one, grazing his teeth over her nipple . Kagome moaned beneathe him which only encouraged him more. He moved downwards. Kissing the sensitive flesh over her core and the insides of her thighs. He growled when he got to her panties which were still on her. He sliced them off and Kagome gasped, not only because he had just ripped her underwear but also because of his tongue which was darting in and out of her. Licking all of her sweet juices in. He then moved up to her lips again, bringing his tip to her opening. He looked at her and she nodded, pushing into her, tears welling up, it hurt but at the same time it was sweet. Inuyasha plunged in deeper and harder, Kagome meeting him half way. Biting down on her shoulder he released his seed into her waiting womb. She screamed in pleasure and he smiled, falling to the side and pulling out. He sighed with pleasure at what had just occured.

**(Lemon)**

"Kagome?"

"hmm."

"I love you."

"I know Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and relaxed against his chest. "Thankyou."

"For what?"

"Saving me." Inuyasha chuckled. "Goodnight Inu."

"Goodnight Kagome." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and placed his lips to her head. She smelled amazing. He fell asleep letting her scent engulf him.

When Kagome got up the next morning she found she was alone under the blanket. Looking up she saw Inuyasha coming back inside with two small rabbits for breakfast. She also saw her clothes lying next to her. Smiling contentedly she sat up.

"Hello." Inuyasha greeted her warmly. She pulled on some panties, a bra, some sweats and a shirt. She also pulled on her shoes and walked over to sit next to Inuyasha. He pulled her into her lap and kissed her on the neck.

"We should probably get back soon. The others might be angry." Inuyasha sighed as Kagome spoke. He didn't want last night to end, but he knew Kagome was right. He handed her some rabbit meat and she bit into it hungrily. They ate in silence and got ready to leave the cabin which held a wonderful memory. She didn't think she could ever forget that night. That wonderful night.

"I love you Inuyasha." In response he kissed her passionatly on the lips. "I take it that's a you love me back?" He smiled and kissed her again. She laughed and grabbed her stuff, and climbed onto his back. "Let's go dog-boy."

They bounded off through the forest. Miroku and Sango would understand. After all they were caught out in the storm. Today would be interesting Kagome decided. She and Inuyasha would have to figure out things later. For now she was just content to lean her head against his back.

A/N: God I am so self concious about it. Oh well whatever. Tell me if you liked it or if I should refrain from doing this intimate of a story ever again.

Thanks to these lovely people for reviewing the first time around. I deleted the old story and replaced it with this but same title, becuse essentially it is the same story. So these fabulous people deserve to be credited for reviews.:

Ookami Hime Suriya Matt's-Awesome-too Inuyasha D2K

Fireychicka24 Kitsune5 Rissyrissa

Vrocks22 Inuyasha's Kokoro Jasane-chan

Mitsuki Kara Fallen-Angel-101 4ever Romances for the Heart

Kuronohime

PS. I could always write more but I need at least 30 reviews to do so. The large number mainly because I'm working on 2 other stories and I'd rather not but I will if its demanded.


	2. Meanwhile

So Cold- pt. 2

A/N: So you guys demanded it. Actually I know how freaking frustrating it can be to read a story and then the author doesn't update for more then a year. Yep folks it's been a while- and for that I'm sorry. Hopefully you won't hunt me down, because I like living. Anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: So the plot is in place, now the only thing to do is buy a plane ticket to Japan on minimum wage, then go take over the world. Until that happens- you know the drill.

"Well this has been productive- Stuck here while Inuyasha and Kagome are safe and sound back in Lady Kaede's hut. Now we are stuck in this storm."

"Oh SHUT UP Miroku. For once in your life- before I slice you to ribbons."

"But my dear Sango- you would never." Sango drew her sword, unfortunately for our tall male party it was pointing downwards.

"Really? Please, Miroku, if you must insist on talking incessantly… among other things- then please at least refrain from talking about productivity. I am cold and wet and just really tired."

"We could fix that Sango."

"Monk…"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh that's better." Sango sheathed her sword; a sigh accompanied the ring of metal. Miroku turned to the window of the small shelter- perhaps he could use a bit of dialogue lessons. Quickly he rummaged in his bag- finding the slight book Inuyasha had lent him from his travels to Kagome's time. He quickly scanned the pages.

"Hey Sango, do your pants have a mirror on them- because I can definitely see myself in them."

"Hey Sango- why did you just kick Miroku. I don't think he liked it too much." Sango turned to greet Shippou.

"I'm sorry Shippou. I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's ok; I like dinner and a show. Speaking of which…"

"In the pack behind Miroku." Sango struggled to hold in a laugh as the kitsune ambled over Miroku's bruised side.

"You know you could be kinder dear Sango."

"But where's the fun in that? Shippou can you bring me the pack?" Shippou scampered over Miroku again. Effectively hitting his bruised side.

"Never mind then, I'll just go back to writhing on the floor."

"Go ahead Miroku."

"In pain…"

"Have fun."

"Gods save me- you really are impossible."

"Shippou, would you like some cheese as well then?"

"Yes, please." Miroku watched as Sango handed Shippou a hunk of bread and cheese. Even in small gestures she was so beautiful- he must continue his wooing. He reached for the book again; Sango's eyes boring into the back of his head made him stop abruptly. Perhaps in the morning.

_Boys._ She thought. Sango watched Miroku turn over- presumably to go to sleep. He's been convinced he needed to woo her ever since two weeks ago. She'd kissed the guy, so- it's not like it was anything major. Haa, yea right, of course it was big. It was just a simple … well maybe not. It's not like clothes were shed- quite.

_Snap out of it girl._ Was it impossible to say that she actually liked it? Sure Miroku had initiated it but she hadn't stopped it. It takes two people to kiss- that fact had gotten so many in trouble. _Naughty, naughty. Oh my goodness, shut up Sango._  
"Can I have a hug Sango?"

"Sure Shippou."

"Do you think Inuyasha and Kagome are ok?"

"Somehow I think they are more then ok." Shippou nodded, padding back to his small blanket. Sango sighed, she was rather cold and wet, they had been trudging in the snow just long enough to get fairly soaked. She stood quietly, careful not to wake either the sleeping kitsune or the monk. Crossing to her pack she chose a pair of rather comfortable pants and tunic- clothes that had been lent to her just in case. On occasion Sango wondered how Lady Kaede always tended to be on track rather well.

Making sure she heard deep breathing, she pulled off her shirt- slipping the new, dry and soft fabric onto her torso. She sighed loving to the feeling of clean clothes, it reminded her of when she was little, before she could train. She would run out to help her mother fold the newly dried laundry, when it smelled of fresh mountain air. Peeling off her wet pants, she through them into a corner in exchange for the dry ones. She turned to find her blanket. Unfortunately she met now expectant eyes.

Miroku grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap without time to grab any weaponry. She had her back to his chest- looking at the little kitsune and praying he would not wake up.

"Sango, that wasn't fair." _Oh god, he was whispering in her ear._

"I didn't think you were awake." She whispered, still conscious of the small kit- not to mention it was difficult to speak in the first place.

"Oh that was perfectly fine."

"I meant earlier, and now. A small taste and never anything. You are the one that should be calling me sir."

"Please, as if…" he nibbled her ear, only slightly at first before moving down her neck.

"I believe this is fair." For once Sango did not object. She let him lick her throat, his warm breath down her neck gave her shivers- she did not even realize his fingers had found the laces of her tunic. "Is this mine Sango? I do like you in my clothes."

"Miroku stop. Shippou is here."

"So give the kid some knock out gas. He won't hear a thing."

"Miroku no. Not yet." He nibbled on her ear again, kissing her chin on the way.

"If I promise not to touch you, you have to promise no more looking sexy."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, no, it's fine, just none of that undressing in front of me." Sango turned in his lap so she was facing him.

"Sure." She kissed him languidly on the lips before pressing kisses down his neck and to his sternum. Her fingers traced his well defined muscles through his shirt. He grabbed her hands.

"And none, my dear Sango, of that." He whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Good then this is as far as it goes."

"Do I have permission to jump you while you sleep?"

"No."

"It was worth a try." He smiled weakly and Sango kissed him again.

A/N: So I hope this is ok. Unfortunately this is where it stops. Questions to be answered- Does Kagome get pregnant: To make things exciting- No, If I did write more (I'm not because this has no plot line what-so-ever) I could have her waddling around carrying a baby, that just doesn't fit.

Do Kagome and Inuyasha get married: I suppose, unfortunately that is not under my jurisdiction.

When was this segment set?: exact same time as the first bit. Like I said- initially I had no plotline at all, so I improvised what the others just might be doing. And come on something must have happened between Sango and Miroku!!!! I mean really, she knows she likes him and his weirdo ways….. Actually that "line" he used from the book- was inspired by what my boyfriend said to me to ask me out. He told me later that he had no clue what to do so he tried a pick up line. I too kicked him(not hard) but I was embarrassed so… heehee, anyways we ended up dating so hey…

Hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!!!


End file.
